


In My Own Time

by Musafir



Series: Danny's A Girl?! [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Danny, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: In which Steve pops in on a date and nearly loses his junk.





	In My Own Time

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd I'm back!

 

"Oh Fuck No." Danny said, seconds before a massive jacket covered her frame and Steve's body dropped down entirely uninvited in the chair next to her. 

 

"Steve. What-" Danny began through gritted teeth as she felt the sweat already begin to pool at the back of her neck in the sweltering heat. 

 

"You looked cold." Steve said, looking at her innocently. "Who's this?" 

 

Danny's eye twitch as Steve looked at her date with bared teeth, that she was sure he thought was a grin. 

 

“Steve.” Danny said pointedly, she shoved the jacket off her shoulders and let it hang over the back of the chair. “This is Jack, he works in forensics. I met him last week when I went to drop off the samples to Fong. Jack this is Steve, my boss.”

 

“We’re more than that.” Steve said easily. Danny placed her hand over the salad dressing stained knife on her plate. Steve’s smile grew broader.

 

“Oh.” Jack said, looking confused, “I’m sorry I thought this was a date?” 

 

“It is!” Danny said quickly, dismissing Steve. “He just means-...”

 

“So, what? If this wasn’t a date you wouldn’t agree to have lunch with Danny?” Steve interjected, sitting up straight and looming ominously over the two normal height-ed folk at the table. 

 

“No! No, I would. I’m sure...you would be a wonderful friend to have.” Jack said to Danny, tone barely hiding the undercurrent of nervousness. 

 

“She is.” Steve said, relaxing out of his trained killer stance just like that. “Best friend I have. I would kill for her. Would you kill for her Jack?” 

 

“Steve.” Danny said, through gritted teeth. 

 

“I…I…I don’t...” Jack stammered, eyes wide. 

 

“Come on, anyone who is lucky enough to befriend Danny knows she has a lot of enemies. Have to be ready to fire a gun at a moments notice sometimes.” Steve said matter of factly. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” 

 

“I mean. I can’t imagine how many people I’ve shot for you so far, Danno. And I’d do it all over again. Though maybe this time I'll aim for their kneecaps first. Make sure they feel the pain of what happens when they come after my friend, you know? Jack gets it.” Steve said, in a perfectly innocent tone. 

 

“Steve!” 

 

“I’ve got to go!” Jack interjected loudly, pushing his chair back with a screech. “I’ve got...work. Sorry. Bye.” He ran.  

 

Danny watched him go with a glum look. The she steeled her will and forced herself to drop the knife that she had clenched in her fist. 

 

Steve stole a cherry tomato off her plate. 

 

“Steve.” Danny said as calmly as she was able, “What the hell was that?” 

 

“Wha’ was wha’?” Steve asked innocently, around a mouthful of tomato. 

 

“You know what! You would kill for me? Great! Thanks! Probably same here! Why did you feel the need to _ share that right now _ ?” Danny said, voice inching higher in decibel as Steve just sat there, stealing more of her salad. 

 

“Oh come on Danny. I practically saved you. That guy? Betty from the admin pool told me he’s the worst.” Steve scoffed. Then he leaned in closer, and whispered conspitorily, “Sweaty palms.”

 

Danny closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them she saw Steve had managed to eat most of her salad. She closed them again and counted again, taking the time to carefully sound out each number in her head. 

 

Something sharp poked her side. 

 

“Hey, did you fall asleep? Did he drug you before I got here. Oh god, Danno. Danno look at me. Let me see your pupils-...” Steve manhandled her around, to face him and Danny grabbed her gun. 

 

She casually pointed it at his lap.  

 

“Steve. I’m going to say this once.” Danny said, once she was sure she had Steve’s full attention. She was moments away from reading him the riot act when she looked into his face and saw something that set off alarm bells. It was nothing overt; she wouldn’t have even noticed it a few months ago, but there was something in the set of his eyes, and the hold of his jaw. 

 

Steve was hurting. He’d talk about it when he was ready, but for now, it made it impossible for Danny to eviscerate him verbally the way she really wanted. 

 

This man would be the death of her.

 

“If you don’t stop eating my salad, I’m going to discharge this gun. I’m fairly certain HPD will give me enough time to finish before they haul me off. Now. how about you put down my tomato?” She said, with just enough conviction in her voice that Steve meekly offered her back the tomato. 

 

She saw his eyes relax a tiny bit. 

 

“Can you please move the gun away now?” 

 

“In my own time.” 


End file.
